In order to achieve high-precision operations, metal-machining tools are known to be configured with cutting insert edge positioning arrangements which allow cutting edges to be desirably positioned.
An example metal-machining tool with a cutting insert edge positioning arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,841.